


Praise

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo realises Finn needs some.





	

Kylo knows he’s not the most ‘together’ of people. On a scale of one to one hundred, he’s probably in the low teens, and he feels bad about that. 

But. He’s _trying_. Every day, he’s trying harder.

Like now. He knows Finn puts a lot of effort into helping him with his own demons, but Kylo always worries he isn’t returning the favour. Finn tends to internalise his worries, and Kylo tends to do the same, but then act out in some other, unrelated way to indicate his distress.

Finn just… carries on. He’s stronger than Kylo will ever be, and that’s why Kylo has to hold it together, once in a while.

He wakes to the first sneak of sunlight through the shutters, drawing golden stripes over Finn’s already-patterned back. The scars from their fight have healed, but they’ll never fade. (Nor will the ones on his own body, but he _deserves_ those.) Kylo uses his middle finger to trace the lines, keeping the contact gentle and slow. He doesn’t want to wake him straight off.

As his hand traces over the old hurt, he watches his lashes flutter against his cheeks, and then sees his eyes open as his lips curve into a smile.

“Hey.”  


Even croaky from sleep, his voice sends shivers down Kylo’s spine. “Hey. I was just admiring how beautiful you are.”

Finn stretches his arms up and under the pillows, pulling them down and resettling his head on top of them, his hands trapped below. “Were you.”

“Yes. All of you is beautiful, Finn. From your strong, broad shoulders…” he trails across them, “…to your gorgeous, finger-teasing hair…” up, over his neck, into the short-cut crown. “Your eyes, your smile, your lips…”  


“Mmm. Someone’s in a good mood.”  


“Someone just realises he doesn’t tell the love of his life often enough how great he is.”  


“You just like my looks,” Finn teases, moving to pin him down.  


Kylo won’t let him, and pushes with his fingertips until Finn settles again. “They are nice, but there’s _far_ more to you.”

Which is when Finn does blush, his cheeks going darker. He’s always been strangely unashamed of his physicality, but he’s never been entirely at home with anything beyond skin, muscle, and bone. And _that’s_ where Kylo wants to help.

“Hey, you know I was joking, right?”  


“I know, but I wasn’t.” Kylo moves, sliding to lie over his back, pushing his hands under the pillow to curl around his fists. He nuzzles at the nape of his neck, his knees taking most of his weight, but the warmth of their bare bodies is too soothing and enjoyable to pass up.  


Finn burrows his face into the pillow, and Kylo grins. “You’re kind. And smart. And _brave_. Oh, are you brave. I remember the first time we saw one another… you. A _stormtrooper_. You had no reason to fight back, and you did. You fought back even when you were entirely outclassed…”

“…hey, I thought we were saying how good I was, not how useless?”  


“You don’t understand… I…” Fuck. “I meant–”  


“I know.” Finn turns his head, his eyes… warm. “I know what you were saying. It’s just hard to listen.”  


“It shouldn’t be. You’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met. You’re just… too good.”  


“I got flaws,” Finn counters. “Like… not taking compliments well.”  


“We can work on that,” Kylo suggests, and kisses his temple. “I just need you to know how incredible you are. And… how I wish I was more like you.”  


Finn pauses, and then struggles under him. Kylo lets him turn, and then they’re side-by-side, cuddling, pushing noses together and breathing. It’s hard to talk, now, but he knows he did good. Finn needs to feel better about himself, even if it’s hard to do it. Their hands clasp, and he smiles.

“Thank you,” Finn whispers.  


“You deserve so much more,” Kylo replies.   


“Nah. I’m happy with what I got, right here.”  



End file.
